


Darkness Stains

by angelskuuipo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Early Work, GFY, Gen, dark themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelskuuipo/pseuds/angelskuuipo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One man’s morality is another man’s sin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness Stains

**Author's Note:**

> The first line has been rattling around in my head for a while now. I just finally came up with something to go with it. Unbetaed; any and all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Originally posted 7-7-08.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The shadows smudge, but the darkness stains.

He’d learned that over the years. It was a fine line, walking between the light and the dark. There really was no such thing as black and white. It was all myriad shades of gray.

This job gets to you after a while. At some point you start to question whether you’re doing the right thing or not. He had no doubt that it needed to be done, but that didn’t mean he didn’t wonder. One man’s morality was another man’s sin. He didn’t make the distinction, just followed orders.

He’d tried walking in the light and it had ended badly. He wasn’t meant for that kind of normal.

The shadows were where he belonged and the shadows were where he would stay. He’d strayed into the darkness only once, but it was enough to let him know that it wasn’t his place either. He would carry that stain on his soul forever, but it had been worth it.

His light had been extinguished, but her death had been avenged.

Now duty calls and it’s into the shadows once again.

-30-


End file.
